


Duking IT Out

by nonky



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: A/N: westwingwolf on LJ is also to blame for this, and I am frankly ashamed of her lowering herself to the level to which I have accustomed myself. Good job, Mindy!





	Duking IT Out

After paintball, Jeff drove her home. Annie's skirt was probably somewhere wrapped around a bush, and no one had the energy to go looking for it. He walked her to her door, then followed her in with a stiff wiggle around her as she bent forward and immediately started ripping out of her ruined tights.

When she straightened up, he smiled and gave her one of those head pats that made her feel like she was covered in slime.

"Jeff Winger, I hate that. You must know I hate that pandering, stupid, misleading gesture. I have news for you - guys who don't want me don't have to come up with dumb ways to prove it!"

"Annie, I was just - forget it. It will never happen again," he told her rudely. His arms went over his head, holdup style, fingers lacing behind his neck.

She leaned in, nearly pressed her breasts to him and said, "Good! Because if you pet me like a little dog one more time I'll-"

It had been a long couple of days, a long couple of years. He sneered at her openly, bringing his hands down to hook in his belt. Annie's face coloured but she didn't move, letting his forearms graze her nipples. "You'll what? What dire punishment can you inflict on me?"

Her mouth was just that colour, deep pink and pouty. It couldn't have been lipstick because the paintball game had gone on so long no one had even eaten in the past twelve hours. Her hair was less perfect than usual, and Annie had a patch of shiny sweat on her neck. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut like she'd thought better of her reply. Jeff's fast mouth wound up with mockery, but she snatched his hands out of his belt, hauled on his neck and nipped his mouth hard.

His hiss of pain was more philosophical than physical. It actually felt really good. Annie was sweet and salty, kind of run-down compared to her typical crisp and powdered exterior. He liked it. He was a big, huge pervert of a fake lawyer, because he like it a lot.

Annie wrestled him down into her only kitchen chair, aided by Jeff's knock-kneed shock. She held his face there until he had to admit they were kissing, on purpose, for no other reason than desire and some degree of spite. The spite faded as he tipped up nicely and started helping her. His hands dug into her hair, getting lost in tangles.

The chair lurched as her knee came down between his, both of them exhaling as it threatened to collapse. When it held, just barely, Jeff stood up. He grabbed her under her arms and plucked her off her feet to lay her back on her equally beat-up table.

"Are you gonna stop," Annie asked softly, staring up at him with a face that was making him afraid she might be a virgin.

"Are you gonna ask me to stop," he asked back, staring intently at the tabletop instead of her cleavage. Things had been pulled down and he thought he could see the edge of a nipple. It was making his heart pound much too hard for his health. Jeff hissed air like a snake, trying to hold still as she made up her mind. Annie's sweet face hardened and she shook her head. Her hair fell over the edge of the table.

"No, and I may not stop if you ask me to," she replied smartly.

"Shirley is going to kill us," he burst out, slamming his tongue down her throat. The table seemed to be increasingly wobbly, and Annie eventually pushed him up.

"I'm going to get a condom, and a pair of scissors," she said. "Strip."

He was used to getting more than he'd expected from her, but the order to strip was mind-boggling. Jeff seemed to forget how to work buttons at one point, and when he pushed down his boxers he suddenly realized how long it had been since his last shower.

"Do not ask me to stop," she said.

A familiar metallic click told him Annie had brought one of her guns home. He looked over his shoulder to see it was pointed just about crotch level. Jeff winced.

"I'm not. I'm just taking my clothes off. You know, I could take a quick shower first - we could take one together," he offered. "Because I have to warn you, I've been jumping over stuff and running around. There's . . . sweat."

She smiled, a contradictory sweet grin as she tossed the condom at him. "They'll be more sweat, and the shower will still be there later."

He was distracted by the gleeful way she took the scissors to her tights, dragging the tears bigger and cutting through until she wouldn't have any trouble getting out of them. When Annie was unbuttoning her little vest, he was nearly drooling. Her bra was nothing special, but she wore it exceptionally well. Her skin was creamy and soft-looking all over.

She ended up helping him with the condom, and he repaid the favour by lifting her up on her counter and nuzzling her wildly. When Jeff's face was pushing between her legs, Annie did the unthinkable - grabbed him by the hair and yanked upward.

"Nope, no time, in," she said, giggling. "In, in, in, before someone pats something."

Just for that, he patted her head with a robotic motion. Her legs came up around him, did some rough positioning, and her little Annie hand led his cock into her pussy. Jeff remembered a brief, unexpected string of profanity as she came, some extreme posture his spine basically created for the occasion, and a noise like an air raid siren that might have been a mini-stroke. Worth it, he thought later, sprawled on her bed. They had yet to make it to the shower, were farther from clean than he could quantify, and he seemed to have a new and profound enjoyment of spooning.

Genuine exhaustion made it hard to think beyond rave reviews from his penis. He rubbed his cheek along Annie's very mussed hair, murmuring to himself without words. War was hell, but the end of war was better than paradise.


End file.
